Famous Last Words
by narutonoob66
Summary: Naruto's addiction had become out of control. Sasuke does the only thing he feels is left to help his best friend? Will Naruto overcome his problems, or be swallowed up in them and lose his friend for ever?  one-sided love story
1. Crack

Famous Last Words

A Naruto fan fiction, written by me.

_**No, I know.. That I can't make you stay.. But where's your heart? But where's your heart? I know there's nothing I can say, to change that part, to change that part… To change….**_

Naruto sat on the sofa in his small apartment, which was more like a hole in the wall of some piece of shit complex with too many unsafe neighbors. The blonde exhaled slowly, bright white smoke billowing from his lungs. The glass pipe in his hand was getting a bit too warm, but he was already too high to worry about such a menial, trivial annoyance. He flicked his lighter on, holding it to the bulb on the end, rolling the glass around to heat the drug evenly as he inhaled so deep it burned. He swallowed, holding it until his lungs screamed to release the offending pollution. The nitid color of the flame from his lighter was swiftly extinguished as he let go, blowing out until there was nothing left.

The drug was forcing his body to cooperate, and he barely realized that the drug was now burnt out. He sighed depressingly, setting his pipe down on the coffee table, which was covered with empty bottles of alcohol, a sack that formerly contained chronic, and several small piles of ash from the cigarettes he'd been smoking earlier. He vaguely acknowledged that he'd one day burn this whole building to the ground by accident, but it didn't bother him that much at the moment.

Just as he was leaning back against the couch to relax and enjoy his high, a sharp knock came on the door.

"Naruto..! Open the door!" Sasuke shouted from the other side, sounding a bit urgent. He'd heard that Naruto had scored again, and he wanted to stop him before the blonde accidentally overdosed. And besides, the apartment complex was like a haven for crack addicts..

After a few moments, with no answer, Sasuke dug around in a potted plant for a spare key he'd placed there a while back for emergencies. He opened the door, his dark eyes falling on Naruto's slumped form. He quickly shut -and locked and bolted- the door, moving to Naruto's side. "I told you to stop this.." He said, turning his friend onto his side so he wouldn't aspirate incase he vomited. He glanced at the table, seeing the other's meth pipe laying there, blackened on one end, lip marks on the other. He could smell weed lingering in the air, and the Uchiha sighed. "Get up, Naruto.." He said, forcing the other into a sitting position.

He picked the blonde up bridal style, again opening the door. Sasuke fumbled around for a minute with the lock on the outside, struggling to carry the dead-weight against his chest down two flights of stairs. He lay his friend in the passenger seat of his black car, buckling him up before entering the vehicle. He started the engine and backed out of the parking lot, entering the freeway.

"Where you takin' me?" The tanned teenager mumbled, his hand moving up to pick at a sore on his face.

"To the rehab center Iruka referred us to. I told you, Naruto… One more time, and you're going there until you get better." Sasuke told him, prepared to make the two hour trip a million times if it meant getting help for his best friend.

"Wha-…? No, Sasuk….." He tried to sit up to protest, but the words weren't coming out anymore.

"No, Naruto. I'm taking you. I don't care what it takes to get you help, but I will, alright?" He said, his voice raising at the end. He was sick of this.. No way was he letting Naruto to the same fate Itachi met. "Just lay back until we get there…"

_**I remember now.. At the top of lungs, in my arms, she dies… She dies..**_

"Alright, then.." The nurse mumbled, reviewing the paper work. "It'll take a little while to put this in, and then we'll take him to detox."

"Detox?" Sasuke asked, glancing back to make sure Naruto was still seated in the chair. The faint rise and fall of the blonde's chest comforted him..

"Yeah, he'll need to sober up and withdraw before he actually goes to a partnered dorm. We'll give him something to make him more comfortable while he withdraws, but no matter what we give him, it'll still be pretty painful."

Sasuke nodded, turning away from the desk to go sit back down with Naruto.

"You're going to leave me here?" Naruto asked, struggling to change position so he could lean on his friend shoulder.

The Uchiha sighed. "Yeah, Uzumaki. I have to.. You're going to kill yourself, and I can't just sit back and let that happen.."

The blonde's eyes fluttered shut. "Please, Sasuke.. Don't leave me here.." The blonde murmured. "I promise.. I'll quit this time.." He could feel tears prickling at his eyes, and he begged them not to fall just as he begged the Uchiha not to leave.

"You know as well as I do, that's a lie." The pale teen knew what he'd have to do to be able to leave with a clean break. He didn't want to go with a jagged mark left within Naruto, so he stood up. "Get better, Naruto, or we can't continue to be friends anymore." With that, the older male headed towards the front door of the building, not looking back even as he heard his best friend calling weakly for him.

_**And without you is how I disappear,And live my life alone forever without you is how I disappear,And live my life alone forever now.**_

Naruto sat alone in his room. His teeth were clenched so tight, he swore he could hear them cracking. His fists balled up in the white sheets covering his flimsy mattress, and in pain, he let out a yell so loud, he was sure the windows all across the world shattered. "I hate it..! I hate it..!" He screamed, over and over and over until a nurse burst into the room.

"Please..! Make it go away..!" He yelled at her, shooting up in bed and flying to her side. He hit his knees, tugged at the edge of her scrubs. His next display of desperation was tilting over onto the ground, pressing his forehead against the cool tile. It felt nice, a stark contrast to the heated flesh covering his body. His hands pounded against the ground, finding that even pain could only distract him for a few seconds. But anything was better that nothing. "Fix it, dammit..!" He said, nails turning against his arms to dig in, adding to the scratch marks adorning him.

"Uzumaki, you've already had your medication for this morning. Please calm down.."

"Fuck you.." He spat, pushing himself up on all fours to crawl under his bed. "Fuck you..!" He said, much louder this time. He felt the shudder than ran through her at his vulgar outburst. And today was only day two.

"Would you like to go to the art room and paint? It's very therapeutic."

"Stick your fucking art room right up your arse." He told her, throwing one of his white canvas shoes at her from under the bed. It missed, but the point was still the same.

"I can give you something to sleep." The pink-haired female said, crouching down to look at him.

"I don't want to fucking go to fucking sleep. I fucking want some ice, or some chronic, or at least a _goddamned _cigarette. This is bull-shit, and I didn't want to come here in the fucking first place!" He said, scooting further away.

"Naruto, you just have to work with it, alright? Who do you think got themselves addicted to meth? It wasn't me. It wasn't your friends. Just come out from under there.."

"I didn't get myself addicted. You don't fucking know anything. It was my best-friend's goddamn brother."

"Alright. Well, you refused to make an attempt at group last night, as well as this morning, so how would I know?" She asked, her voice soothing and patient despite Naruto's cruel, burning personality.

"Well you would know if you weren't such a stuck-up bitch." The blonde wasn't even sure what he was saying. He knew he was being rude, but he couldn't help it. He was crashing hard, and he'd rather be dead.

"Maybe I wouldn't seem like such a stuck-up bitch if you weren't such a stubborn little shit-head." Her reply was swift and unregretful.

"You can't talk to me that way..! You're supposed to help me..!"

"I'm treating you the way you're treating me. Isn't that far..?"

Naruto glared. "Back the fuck up." He said, coming out from the other side of the bed. "I hate you, cunt."

"My name is not cunt. Nor is it bitch, or anything else derogatory. My name is Sakura, and I'd appreciate being called that." The green-eyed nurse said, standing up to again be eye level with the teen.

"Yeah, and I'd appreciate my pipe, and those fucking white crystals, but that's not what I'm getting..!"

"Alright. Well, since we're not getting anywhere, I have other more cooperative patients to tend to. I'll be back in a hour to make rounds, and in about three hours you'll get your next medication." She said, turning on her heel and exiting the room.

_**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleadingSo sick and tired of all the needless beatingBut baby when they knock youDown and outIt's where you oughta stay**_

"….and she said something like 'just kill yourself already..'. So I tried. I thought ecstasy was pretty easy to overdose on.. Apparently not. So I just kept taking it, and taking it.. Until I partied myself right out of a third story window."

Iruka nodded. "Alright. And you've been here for four weeks now. You're progress so far is good. Anything else you want to talk about before we move on to the next person?"

Ino shook her head, her hands covering her knee caps as if she didn't want anyone to see them.

"Naruto? It's only your second day, and you've yet to speak to anyone in the last two group sessions. You're still in a pretty rough spot right now, but it'll help you mentally to speak about what you're feeling."

The blonde glared. "I feel like not talking to any of you. I feel like not going through with this bull-shit." They were the first words he'd spoken in front of anyone except for that pink nurse. "This is fucking ridiculous." He mumbled, slouching back in his chair.

"Well, it may be, Naruto-san, but its proven to help you get through this withdraw. I've had patients get through addictions worse than yours, without any type of medication to provide comfort. Now, just relax and open up a little bit."

He sat up in his chair, the rapid motion causing his head to spin momentarily. "You want me to talk? Alright, here goes." He took a deep breath. The sooner he got this over with, the better. "First time I smoked meth was my first time doing any type of drug. I was with my best friend's older brother and…" His hand moved up to rub his brows. "He told me it would be fun, just a one time thing.. But, it wasn't. Fun, or a one time thing. Everything got worse. I ran out of money after about a month of smoking three or four times a day.. And so I started having sex with him for payment." The blonde grit his teeth, mumbling that he fucking hated this place. "It was the lowest I've ever been, and I'm still not any higher than that.."

Suddenly, he was aware of all the pairs of eyes on him. "Stop looking at me.." He said as he stood up. He pushed his chair over with a bit more violence than he'd intended and stormed out of the room. The hallway, which led to a locked door, was cold, but he appreciated it. A few moments later, a nurse was opening it to escort him to his room, which was locked from the outside as soon as he sat on his bed.

Immediately, he picked up the black phone seated by his bed. Cordless.. Tch. The facility operator answered, since the phone was rigged to transfer to her before it even dialed out. "Can I help you, Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, I wanna call one of my contacts.."

"Which one?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke, please.." He said, attempting to stay calm. If he got harsh with her, she'd hang up and take away his calling privileges. The line began to ring, and after a moment the familiar voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke.."

"Oh.. Naruto. How are you?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm fucking horrible… I wish you'd just come get me.."

"How's the withdraw?" The Uchiha heard Naruto choke on the other line, and he registered that his friend was probably crying.

"It's bad, Sasuke.. It's so bad.." His tears were obvious when he spoke. "It hurts so bad.. I've scratched my arms so much they bleed.. I just want this to be over.." He hiccupped, trying to calm himself to no avail.

"It'll get better if you just cooperate with them. Iruka told me this morning that you're fighting with all of the staff.."

He noted the concern in his friend's voice, but it just wasn't enough.. "I can't help it, Sasuke.. If you knew how bad this was, you'd kill yourself.."

"You can't do that, you know that."

"I know.. I just keep hoping the withdraw will kill me.." He had no idea how long this would last, but he was checked in this place for a minimum of six weeks. "I can have visitors starting Friday.. Think you can come see me?"

"I assume it's a supervised visit."

"Yeah.. It's better than nothing though. I just need you, I think. And you know what I mean.."

He heard a sigh come from Sasuke's end of the phone. "I know, Naruto.. But you know I can't be that person for you yet. I've told you, that I won't be able to get closer to you until you really get over this.."

"I know.. But I'm trying, Sasuke.. I really am." He paused to dry his face on his pillow. "You're the only person in the world I think I could quit for.."

"Yeah. Well, you better quit."

Just as Naruto was fixing to open his mouth, the operator picked up the line. "You've got one more minute, Uzumaki, before the line is dropped."

"I know." He told her, waiting for the click or her hanging up before he continued to speak. "Well, I've gotta go now.. I'll try and call you tomorrow."

"Okay.. Hopefully you're doing better.."

"Yeah.." The blonde sighed loudly. "Alright.. Well, I guess… Talk to you later..?"

"Sure thing. Bye, Naruto.."

"Bye.."

End of Chapter 1.

All lyrics from this chapter are credited to My Chemical Romance. All characters are credited to K. Masashi, author and owner of Naruto.

Thanks for reading. Review, please.


	2. Rehash

_**Well, it rains and it pours when you're out on your own.**_

_**If I crash on the couch can I sleep in my clothes?**_

'_**Cause I've spent the night dancing I'm drunk, I suppose**_

_**If it looks like I'm laughing I'm really just asking to leave.**_

Naruto had forced himself into a corner, banging his head against the wall as he cried so hard his lungs felt like they were tearing to shreds. He was sweaty, his skin glimmering with the dampness of his fever. The blonde had already made several trips to the bathroom, vomiting again, and again, and again. It was beginning to create a cycle, one that was driving Naruto into a personal hell he'd allowed to exist due to his inability to say 'no.'

It was nearly five in the morning, and the only thing keep him from squeezing his too thin body through the bars on the window and down five stories to a concrete death was the thought that he'd see Sasuke into two hours. He'd see his friend, and curse him to the most damned existence imaginable for putting him through this.

The pillow that he'd throw from his bed earlier now lay barely a foot away. He reached for it, biting down into a corner and letting out the most blood-curdling scream he was sure anyone had ever heard. Shortly after that out-burst, he could hear the lock rattling on his door.

It was that stupid pink-headed nurse from yesterday..

"Naruto.. What's the matter?" She said, her concerned voice soothing against his pounding ears.

"I'm sick, I'm fucking sick…" He mumbled, slouching against the wall.

"We know, Naruto. That's just how these things are.. It'll pass. In the mean time, Iruka says you can take a cool bath." Sakura offered.

Naruto shook his head. "I don't want in the water.."

"Can you just trust me? It'll feel much better than what you're going through right now.." The green-eyed female held her hand out, offering to help him stand.

Eyeing her as if she were going to bite him, Naruto reluctantly took her hand, allowing her to pull him up. He followed her down the hallway and then down a few flights of stairs. The majority of the trip was consumed by unlocking doors to restricted areas, which prevented the patients from escaping. Once there, Naruto's eyes fell on a medium sized swimming pool, and some-odd fifteen bathtubs. There was an area to the right for showering, but the blonde preferred at the moment to lay back and relax.

He walked over to one of the tubs, pushing down the drain plug and turning on the faucet.

"I won't watch you undress."

Naruto nodded, turning to make sure she wasn't looking before stripping down. He slid down into the rapidly filling tub, laying back into the water. He let it surround him, washing away the fever and the aching muscles.

"How does it feel?" Sakura asked, sitting on a chair a few feet away with a magazine in her hand.

"It's nice.." He mumbled, closing his eyes for a few minutes. He still didn't feel good, but it was better than nothing. The blonde soon found himself drifting off to sleep, the cool water up to his chin.

_**If you look in the mirror and don't like what you seeYou can find out firsthand what it's like to be me**_

The room Naruto was currently in had a strange smell to it.. Something different than the rest of the building. He could smell salt… So strong, it burned his nose. Lingered on his tongue.. His face wrinkled in disgust at the scent, moving his hand up over his nose to attempt to block it out. But it was too late, the memory was burned already within him, and it made him cold..

The blonde sat down in a chair at the table closest to the door. He wanted to be the first person Sasuke saw when he entered. Sasuke.. The person who'd put him here, who'd forced him to experience this hell.. But also the person he cared most about in the world. But at the moment, he wanted to scream the other's self-righteous ears right off of his head.

The Uchiha entered the room, at 7:01 a.m. Naruto wondered what time he had to have gotten up to get showered and dressed and have eaten breakfast and made the some two hour drive over here. Not that it mattered, he himself only had two hours of sleep last night. In a tub, naked, with some nurse he hated watching him. He forced a glare at Sasuke as he sat down across from him, his anger evident in his blue eyes.

"….What's that for?" Sasuke asked, crossing his arms in front of him as he leaned on the table.

"Do you know how hard the past two days have been for me?" Naruto asked, his tone harsh, cruel..

"Naruto, I know, alright? My brother did it, and then he overdosed because he didn't keep it up. You'll kill yourself one day, Naruto. You either stop, or you die."

The blonde was still angry. Even if what Sasuke said was true, he still hated him for it. "Yeah? What do you know…?"

The Uchiha sighed. "Listen, Naruto. I won't take this from you. Straighten the hell up, or I'm leaving. I understand that you're still crashing, but get your shit together right now."

The younger teen hung his head down, tears dripping from his eyes. "Just take me home with you, Sasuke, please.. I hate it here.." His voice was just above a whisper, and the other had to strain to pick it up.

"I can't, you know that. Five more weeks. Make the best of it, and it'll go by fast."

"Well what if I'm not better by then? They won't let me go.."

The pale teen shrugged. "Then you better get better in five more weeks."

"What if I don't..?"

Sasuke made direct eye contact with him. "Then you die. And we can't be friends anymore." The words had an impact on the young Uchiha himself, so he could barely register what if must have felt like for his best friends, practically from since they were born, to hear it..

Naruto blinked, realizing now that the tears were flowing from his eyes uncontrollably. He know knew why the room smelt like salt. "I…" His words hitched in his throat. When did he become such an emotional pansy? "God, Sasuke.. I'm gonna quit, okay? I didn't mean to score that ice from Kiba, I swear.. He showed up at my place, and I couldn't help it.."

The older teen's expression remained unaffected. "I don't want to hear your excuses, Naruto. I want to see results. Quit your crying, whining, and sympathy-searching. Grow up, move on from this. I talked to Kakashi for you today, and he says he'll offer you employment upon several conditions."

Part of him was excited that he could have a job once he got done with this, but then again.. He was annoyed that Sasuke had gone and done something like that without his permission, even if it was in good intention. "What conditions?"

"Well, first of all, you have to complete this six weeks, and you have to get a letter of reference from your counselor that you've got the ability to function without drugs in the real world. Also, he wants you to pass a drug test at random intervals." The Uchiha explained, his arms folded across the table. "Now, all he's going to allow you to do for the time being is research and running minor errands around the office. Once you've proved to him that you can handle the responsibility, he'll allow you to begin writing essays for the paper."

Suddenly, it all seemed worth it.. Journalism was sort of a dream of his. He'd always wanted to do it.. "What about putting me through college for journalism? Did he say anything about that..?" Just before he'd graduated high school, Kakashi had told him he'd sponsor him through college during his employment..

"Yeah. But he said he'll have to make sure you're completely clean and totally off of it before he'll even consider doing that again.."

The blonde nodded. "Alright.. Tell him I'll do it.."

The older teen made a 'mhm' in agreement. "Don't mess that up, Naruto.." He glanced down at his watch. "Alright, I've got a class at eleven.. So I better get going."

He furrowed a brow. "A class..? You started school..?" Naruto hadn't even known..

The Uchiha let out a very disappointed sigh. "Wow.. You've missed a lot, haven't you..?" He leaned back in the chair, figuring he could stay for maybe ten more minutes.. "I started back in January.. The spring after we graduated."

January..? Naruto frowned. It was already September. Had he really missed that much? "I… I'm sorry, Sasuke.. I.." He stopped, letting their gazes meet so the other could see the guilt in his eyes. "I wish I hadn't have gotten into this.. I could be there with you right now.."

The Uchiha's expression faltered for only a moment. Yeah, he could have been there with him.. He should be. "I know.. Anyway." He sighed. "I've gotta go. Visitations are every Friday, right?"

The younger male nodded. "Yup. At any time between seven and five. One hour only." He could feel his throat tighten as he watched his only true companion stand up and wave to him before walking away.

He blinked, and again, felt warm tears running down his face. This time, he put his head down on the table, welcoming the sobbing. Shit.. He'd really fucked his life up.

_**Well, lets go back to the middle of the day that starts it all..**_

_**I can't begin to let you know just what I'm feeling..**_

_**And now the red ones make me fly**_

_**And the blue ones help me fall**_

_**Then, I think I'll blow my brains against the ceiling**_

Naruto was wringing his hands in anticipation, sitting next to some boy he didn't know. He was waiting for his turn, planning on forcing himself to speak. The blonde just wanted to get this all over, so he could get out and get that internship with Kakashi. And the sponsorship to school..

"Uzuamki-san? Are you willing to add any input into the conversation..?"

The blonde's brow's furrowed. "What was the question again..?"

Iruka sighed, slightly put-off that Naruto hadn't been paying attention. "You're supposed to tell us about a memory that has been helping you through the healing process."

He nodded. The truth was that he'd only been pretending he could feel the crystal meth in his system, or smell the marijuana, but he wasn't going to tell every one that. "My best friend's brother, the whole reason why I'm in this in the first place, overdosed on meth. The time he died, he smoked less than half as much as he normally did. My friend was crushed.. I still see how much it affects him, and its been a little more than a year." The blonde paused, emotion catching in his throat, even though he hadn't expected that. "I remember how bad it was when Itachi died.. How scared I was. I'd smoked nearly twice as much as he had, so it didn't make sense to me how I was still alive. And when my best friend drove me here against my will, ignoring me begging him to stop in all the bad neighborhoods so I could get a hit, I realized how much of a problem I have. So the memory getting me through this is my past sobriety. I need to get back there, so I can have my friend back.."

A sob was attempting its way through his throat, causing a feeling like no other. He swore his esophagus was about to split in half. He swallowed it down, clenching his fists together to gain purchase on himself. "You know, he's been in school for nine months, and I didn't even know it..? We're best friends, and I didn't know that he was already passing me up.."

Iruka pained for him. It was a sad story, and though he'd heard far worse things, this was by far the most depressing from this group.. Perhaps the whole year entirely. "Alright, Naruto. We've run out of time for this afternoon's group, but after your art class, I can call for you to speak with me in my office if you'd like.."

The blonde nodded, glad that he wouldn't have to unveil these emotions in front of strangers anymore..

_**So when you see me falling backwards down the wall that says I'm still alive..**_

_**Don't be cautious when I'm cautiously approaching on the other side..**_

_**Everybody has their reasons, that's the reason we're all gonna die..**_

_**And if seeing is believing, then believe that we have lost our eyes.. (1)**_

Something inspiring? To the moment..? Well, he didn't care. Inspiring or not.. He knew what he wanted to paint. And he knew he'd be good at it, too..

He picked up a brush, wetting it slightly before dipping it into a shade of orange. His hand made quick but calculated brush strokes across the top half of the canvas, covering it entirely. The next choice of color was a forest green, which made dark, smudgy and bold lines across the orange. The blonde painted a dark blue pond beneath the orange, which was beginning to look like a sunset after he'd added the yellow orb towards the edge of the pond. Using a bit more orange, with dots of white in the middle, he created sparkling reflections of sunlight across the pond.

Around the sides, trees began to sprout up, and then little fireflies dancing through their leaves. Soon, a fisherman had made his way into the picture, obscure, but still defined. The final touch that Naruto added was a black raven flying across the sky, heading for a perch in a tree.

He didn't know it, but it had taken him nearly two hours to complete this painting..

When he looked up, the room was empty, save for the art teacher, who was sitting quietly in a chair at the front of the room. "I'm finished now, I think.." He said, his eyes taking in the beauty of his portrait.

The male stood up, walking across the room to view the other's picture. "Very nice.. I didn't know you could paint like this.. That's a beautiful crow.."

Naruto glared, his eyes narrowing. He stood up, heading towards the classroom door. "It's a fucking raven.." Suddenly, in his mind, his picture was ruined just by the mistaken identity of the bird. He exited the room, waiting in the obnoxious hallway for the nurse to come get him.

_**If you knew I was dying, would it change you?**_

_**If you knew I was dying, would it change…?**_

_**If you knew I was dying, would it change you?**_

_**If you knew I was dying, would it change.. Anything? (2)**_

Naruto sighed, leaning back further into the chair. It had been nearly three weeks now.. He was almost half-way done. He'd progressed far enough that, yesterday, he'd been moved to a different floor. And he also had a roommate. Some guy named Sai. He didn't really know much about the pale teen, but he knew that his addiction was to sexual activities and not drugs. Naruto hadn't even been aware that people went to rehab for things like that.

"Anything wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked, scrawling down the time and date on a notepad that he'd take notes on during the duration of their discussion.

The blonde shrugged. "I dunno. Just missing home right now, I guess. My roommate reminds me of Sasuke, a little bit.."

"They do have similar physical attributes. Any similar behaviors?"

Naruto shook his head. "Not at all. Which is good, actually. I'd hate it if Sasuke was always trying to put his hands in my pants.." Even though Naruto had some sort of attraction to the Uchiha, it had nothing to do with wanting to be sexual with him.

"Has Sai attempted this with you..?" Iruka inquired, pen poised on the pad to propel the words proposed from Naruto's statement should he point out anything inappropriate behaviors from his new roommate.

"Nah. He made a naughty joke in the shower the other day, but it was all in good fun."

"A naughty joke?"

The tanned teenager snorted as he remembered the words. "Yeah. I had told him about the feelings I had for Sasuke when we were in the room, and he called me a girl. In the shower, he said something like 'See? I knew you had no penis..' It was all teasing, though. He didn't even look."

Iruka allowed himself to chuckle at the joke, even though it wasn't exactly in his taste for humor. Laughter was just something he allowed to comfort his patients.

The blonde let out a small laugh. Only one day together, and the pair had already sparked a friendship. "He's a cool guy. He shared a few of his sketches with me last night."

"Speaking of.. I saw the painting you left in the art room. Isn't that the one you told me you no longer liked?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. That volunteer guy said he liked the crow I painted flying across.. But it's a raven. Kinda disappointed me."

"I understand that. But it's still a beautiful painting. You should be proud of it. I'd like for you to take it home, to remind you of your time here.."

The teenager raised a brow. "You think I could forget anything that's been happening here..? None of this will ever leave me.. No matter what." But he still would like to take the painting home.

"Good." Iruka tapped his pen against his desk. "Naruto. The reason I called you here is to discuss your progress. You're doing wonderfully. Yesterday, you declined medication. Do you feel you no longer need it?"

"No.. I still need it. But if I keep taking it, I'll always need it. Right? I mean, aren't I here to stop taking drugs? I had trouble sleeping without it, but.. That'll go away in time, right?"

The brown-haired man was impressed. "That's the way you should think, Naruto. I'll change your medication orders to be given as needed. That way, you have something to fall back on for the next couple of weeks, until you've really got it out of your system."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, cool. But I don't wanna take that anymore. I'm just ready to get out of here.."

"Yes, I know. Only three more weeks. But I'll still expect you to come in for therapy twice a week, just to make sure the progress continues. The therapy will decrease as it goes, but we won't stop until we're one hundred percent positive that you don't have any sort of craving for drug abuse."

"I know." The blonde smiled. This was all beginning to get easier for him. Much easier..

'_**Cause when I fly solo,**_

_**I fly so high..**_

'_**Cause when I fly solo,**_

_**I fly so high..**_

_**I fly so high..**_

_**Don't touch me now.. (3)**_

"How've you been..?" Sasuke asked, eyes scanning around the room at the other patients. At least they were quiet enough.

"Good.. I'm ready for this to be over, though. So I can go home.. Iruka says I'm ready, I just have to complete the six weeks now."

The Uchiha knew that Naruto had made good use of his time here, but he was still worried about what would happen when he got out. He knew Kiba and all those other's would be at his house the moment he got back, new drugs to abuse hidden away in their back-packs.

"I wanted to ask you something.."

"Hm..?"

The blonde swallowed. This would be hard. He was sure Sasuke's feelings for him weren't exactly the same.. "When I get out… Can I move in with you? I'll use the money I get from my job with Kakashi to help with rent and stuff.."

Sasuke sighed. There was nothing more that he wanted that to keep his best friend close. So he could watch him.. But he was unsure about the things that might happen. He didn't want Naruto to start getting high in front of him.. "I dunno, Naruto.. I mean.." He sighed again. "Yeah. You can, but.. If you ever bring any of those idiot friends of your's over, I'm kicking you out. You better keep clean, or I won't have you in my house."

Naruto smiled. Of course he'd stay clean.. He'd never speak to Kiba again if it meant having the Uchiha in the way he wanted.

"Alright.. Same deal as the last few Friday's. I've got class, so I better boot.." The Uchiha stood up, letting their gazes linger for a moment. "Be good, Uzumaki."

All lyrics are credited to My Chemical Romance, except for lyrics marked (1) and (2) and (3), which are credited to Manchester Orchestra. All characters belong to the author and owner of Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto.


End file.
